danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapon
A weapon in Stick Ranger is an item used by characters to attack. About with a Berserk Card 3 and a Yellow Crystal 3 attached as compo items.]] Weapons can be acquired via the Shop, or from enemies. All weapons have slots that allow compo items to be attached to the weapon. Weapons dropped from enemies can hold 2 compo items, while weapons bought from the shop can hold only 1 compo item. The second slot is filled with a grey-coloured X (which displays " " upon rollover), and no compo items may fit into that slot. When a player hovers the mouse cursor on a weapon, regardless if placed in the inventory or equipped, the weapon menu will display its stats, as well as two black boxes at the bottom, representing the two compo item slots of a weapon. If the weapon has a compo item attached, it will be displayed in their respective boxes with the name of the compo item, otherwise the box will be blank and the word "none" is displayed. Magical weapons Some weapons have bonus attacks or effects, displayed below the "range" value in the weapon menu. Often, MP is required to activate these bonus attacks. Such weapons are known as magical weapons, and while they can be used without MP, the weapon will not be as effective. Magical weapons are usually of an elemental type. Magicians, Priests, and Gunners have no magical weapons. Weapons with usage cost The only weapons which have usage costs are guns. All guns (except for the starting gun) use bullets which cost gold. It is therefore advised to keep the starting gun at all times, as those bought in the shop only allow one compo item instead of two. Gold is deducted from the player every time the gunner fires a shot. The amount of gold which has to be paid can be reduced by spending SP into MAG, down to a minimum of $1 per shot. Once out of gold the Gunner still walks into shooting range of the enemies (if autowalk is enabled) and will attempt to shoot, but no bullets appear. Weapon classification Each character is automatically equipped with a starting weapon upon creation of a new game. Each individual character class has its unique set of weapons that are unequippable by other classes. For example, a Sniper may only use bows, while a Boxer may only use gloves. Thus, weapons can be classified according to the characters that can equip them. Weapons can also be classified according to the depth at which they are found in the game. This is particularly useful when dealing with the Shop - the deeper in the game a weapon is found, the later it will be unlocked for sale in the Shop and the more expensive it will be. Hence, "1st Weapons" refer to the starting weapons, while "19th weapons" refer to the weapons found deepest in the game. Weapon list :Note: So far, all starting (1st) weapons are physical weapons. Category:Stick Ranger weapons